The good die young part 1
by J.A.Kestle
Summary: Jack Bauer and his family end up on the Oceanic Flight 815, returning from a vacation in Australia back to Los Angeles to stop the assassination attempt on Senator David Palmer. PLEASE NOTE:I DO NOT OWN THE SCENES FROM THE SHOWS!
1. Crashed

Chapter 1

Screams. Blood curdling screams filled the close air around Jack Shepard. His eyes shot open. Laying stiffly on his back his looked around at the long sprouts of bamboo that surrounded him. He could feel a sharp pain every time he took a breath. His mind ached from trying to remember what happened. He blinked several times. _Is this real?_ Jack asked himself._ How can this be possible?_

Gasping from the pain in his side, he looked to the side and saw a dog walking through the chutes of bamboo. _Wake up! _He told himself. The dog stood looking at him, panting.

Jack squinted to adjust his focus on the dog, still trying to fight the reality of the situation he was in.

The lab made a soft whine, and ran off into the jungle. Jack sat up as slowly as his could, trying to prevent further pain from his side. Clenching his teeth from the stinging wound, he grabbed a little liquor bottle from his pocket. He knew he would have to dress his side later. If he was able to.

Jack began running through the bamboo, ignoring the pain he was causing himself, until his feet found sand. Looking around, he could see people limping and dragging one

another to safer areas, so many calling for help, and the wreckage of what was once a plane. Then the screams grew louder.

Jack could see the the engine still spinning. One man, dangerously close to it. Still disoriented, Jack still looked around. Close to the area where the engine was spinning, a man was trapped underneath a piece of the wreckage. Sudden fear ran through Jack. Was no one going to help this man?

" Ahhh! Somebody help me! My leg...Ahh!" The man yelled.

Unable to ignore the trapped man, Jack knew he needed to help him. He ran towards the trapped man and knelt down next to him.

" Give me a hand!" Jack called out. "You, Come on! Come over here! Give me a hand!" Jack called out to a group of men. The three men, one noticeably bald, came to help him get the man out from under the metal piece. " On the count of three! One. Two..Three!" Jack and the other men pulled the trapped man out from the metal piece. Jack instintively began to rip the man's pantleg to reveal the bloody wound on the man's leg. Jack loosened the tie around his neck and tied it around the man's leg as a tourniquet.

" _Help!" _A voice screamed, breaking Jack's concentration. " Somebody please! Help me! Please help me!" Jack looks up to see a young, pregnant woman on her hands and knees.

" Okay! Get him out of here! Get him away from the engine! Go! Get him out of here!" Jack's tells the men. He began to quickly make his way through the wreckage of the plane, towards the pregnant woman.

" Please help me. I'm having contractions." The young pregnant girl said.

" How many months pregnant are you?" Jack asked her, his doctor side rising.

" Nearly eight months". The woman said. Thinking, Jack looked up and saw a young man trying to do CPR on a middle aged African-American woman.

" How far apart are they coming?" Jack asked the young woman.

" I..I don't know... a few just started happening.." She stammered.

Jack thought of what he should do with the woman as he looked around again. He saw the bald man carrying the man with the bad leg away, and another man walking in front of the running engine.

" Hey! Hey! Get away from there!" The bald man yelled to him. The man could not hear what the bald man was saying over the noise of the engine, and suddenly got sucked into the engine, resulting in the engine exploding.

The screams rose up again. Jack fell over the pregnant woman to protect her from the hot fumes and pieces of metal flying from the explosion.

" Okay. Listen to me." Jack said to the woman. " You are going to be okay. Understand me? But you have to sit absolutely still."

Jack looked up again to see a short haired woman screaming his name. Jack did not recognize her. _I guess there must just be another Jack on the plane. _Jack thought.

He looked over to the young man that was still trying to get the woman to breathe. He still had no luck.

Jack turned towards a large man with curly hair that just passed his shoulders. " Hey! You!" The man turned to face him. " I need you to get this woman away from these fumes." He said to the man. " Take her over there and stay with her. If her contractions occur less than three minutes apart, call out to me". Jack began to run off.

' Oh..you got to be kidding me..." The man said. " Hey! What's your name?" He asked Jack.

" Jack." He answered.

" Oh, hey Jack. Your girl's been looking for you." The man told him.

" My girl..what?" Confusion flooded Jack's mind.

" There is a woman who has been calling out your name ever since I can remember.''

" Well, she's not calling to me. I'm not her Jack''. Jack said, and hurried off towards the young man and the unconscious woman.

Jack knelt down next to the man. He saw that the man looked barely older than twenty.

"Stop. Her head is not tilted back far enough. You're blowing air into her stomach." Jack told him.

" Are you sure?" He asked, watching Jack give the woman the mouth-to-mouth. " That's exactly what I was doing. I'm a lifeguard. I am licenced."

" Yeah, well, you need to seriously think about giving that licence back." Jack said.

"Hey, maybe we should do one of those hole things...you know, sticking a pen in the throat". The man suggested.

"Yeah, good idea. You go get me a pen". Jack said, not really caring whether he got the pen or not.

" Okay! Hey, what's your name?" The young man asked.

" My name's Jack. What's yours?" Jack asked.

" My name's Boone. Nice to meet you, Jack." Then Boone ran off to fetch pens for Jack to use. Jack continued to perform CPR on the woman. " C'mon! C'mon!" He said, beginning to get a little frantic that she was still not breathing.

Finally, the woman took a huge gasp of air. Jack relaxed a little and said, " Big deep breaths. Take deep breaths."

" Sir?'' A voice said to Jack.

Jack turned to face the short haired woman he saw earlier that was looking for another Jack.

" Will she be okay?" She asked him, looking at the woman that was still gasping for air.

" Yeah. Yes, she will be just fine. She just needs to relax and take deep breaths.'' Jack said.

" Great. Glad to hear it." She said, with a friendly smile. She held out her hand to Jack. " I'm Teri."

" Jack." He replied, feeling a sort of awkwardness as something flashed in her eye. Perhaps she has not found her Jack yet. " Heard you calling out a name earlier." Jack said.

Teri smiled sadly. " Yes. My husband's. He shares the same name as you.'' She said. " I've been looking all over the beach. I'm afraid he may not be here."

Jack realized how troubled Teri was. He could see that she was having difficulty grasping the fact that her husband may not come back.


	2. Twentythree

_Chapter 2_

_(Flash back)_

**_" I don't know when I became the enemy." Teri Bauer said sullenly. _**

**_" Sweetheart, I think you are taking this all too personally. This is just a regular teenage daughter vs. mother thing." Her husband said to her, sitting down in the chair across from her._**

**_" I think Kim still blames me for you moving out." Teri replied, placing her forehead in the palms of her hands, frustrated with her lack of understanding of teenagers of this era._**

**_" I never gave her a reason to. You and I both believed it was best if we were separated for that period of time. Kim is just seeing things differently." Jack said, cupping his hands around his wife's._**

**_" I think you're letting her manipulate you, Jack." Teri said, looking Jack in the eyes. _**

**_" No I don't." Jack answered. He doesn't let anyone manipulate him, let alone his own daughter._**

**_" Well, let me guess, she was all happy and cheerful while with either you or Janet, but the moment I say something to her or I come into a conversation she gets all nasty. Am I correct?" Teri asked. _**

**_Jack didn't want to admit that his daughter had a nasty side, but he also did not want to lie to his wife. _**

**_" You know what, maybe you're right. Maybe we should go talk to her. With any luck, the girls will be in separate rooms and we can have a private chat with Kim." Jack said, rising from his seat and wrapping a arm around Teri's shoulders. _**

**_" Do you think it was a mistake to allow Kim to bring along one of her friends? Who knows what they're doing when we're not looking." Teri said._**  
**_" Teri, this is our daughter we're talking about. Kim may think she is a rebellious teenager, but she has a good head on her shoulders. She knows right from wrong." Jack said, trying to reassure his wife. " Also, when she's insulting you, she is insulting me too." Jack said, giving Teri's shoulders a squeeze. _**

**_Jack and Teri made their way towards Kim's room in the hotel suite they were staying in during their vacation in Australia. Jack knocked softly on the door._**  
**_" Kim." Jack waited a few seconds before he knocked again. " Kim, honey." He still didn't get a answer. Jack and Teri exchanged looks and Jack turned the door handle and opened the door slowly. _**

**_Kim's bedroom was empty, but her bedroom window was wide open. _**

**_Jack ran over to the window and yelled, " KIM!" _**

**_" Alright, she is grounded for two months, no exceptions!" Teri said trying to stay calm. _**

**_" She wouldn't have gone out alone. She's smarter than that." Jack said._**

**_" Do you think that Janet would have gone with her?" Teri asked. _**

**_"There is one way to find out." Jack said. He left Kim's room and walked to the end of the hall to Kim's friend Janet's room. _**

**_Jack knocked on the door. _**

**_" Janet, its Jack. Kim's father. Can I come in?" Jack said. He didn't get a answer. Without waiting another second, Jack opened the door and entered the second empty bedroom in their suite. " Dammit!" Jack cursed. " Where the hell would they go?'' _**

**_Jack strode down the hall and pulled on his shoes ready to go after the girls._**

**_" They are not even familiar with Sydney. What if they're lost?" Teri said frantically. Then a cell phone began to ring, making Teri jump a little._**

**_Teri picked up the cell that was on the kitchen counter and answered it. _**

**_" Teri Bauer. Yes, he's right here." She handed the phone to Jack. " Its Nina"._**

**_Jack sighed and took the phone from his wife's hand. _**

**_" No offence, Nina, but when I am on vacation, I do not expect calls from my colleagues." _**

**_" No offence taken, Jack, I was not expecting to have to call you." Nina replied._**

**_" What's the problem?" Jack asked. _**

**_" Walsh is having a big meeting the day after tomorrow. There is a assassination attempt expected to be made on Senator David Palmer's life. CTU has been ordered to track down who is causing these threats and someone needs to stop them. You're our best candidate." Nina told Jack._**

**_" Nina, I can't...what part of I'M ON VACATION don't you people get?" Jack asked._**

**_" Tell that to the terrorists, Jack. We don't want this anymore than you do." _**

**_"So are you people asking me if I will come to this meeting, or are you ordering me to." Jack asked, already knowing the answer._**

**_" I take it as a order, Jack." Nina answered. _**

**_Jack closed his eyes sighing. " Alright, fine. Get a hold of the others, and bring them in." He said to Nina._**

**_" Will do, and Jack?" She answered. _**

**_"What?" Jack asked._**

**_" You will need to come back to Los Angeles."_**

**_" I figured. Who's paying for my ticket?" Jack asked jokingly. _**

**_" Don't worry about that, its already paid for. You will need to take the Oceanic Flight 815 back to L.A." Nina informed him._**

**_" What is the lift off time?" Jack asked, writing himself a note to help him remember the flight information._**

**_" 4 pm , September 22nd 2004." Nina answered. _**

**_" Nina, that is in a hour." Jack said._**

**_"Then I had better let you get ready". She said. _**

**_Jack closed the cell phone and turned to Teri._**

**_"Walsh wants everyone at the office on the 24th. It is only a briefing, so I should be able to come back here afterwards." He told her. _**

**_" Jack what am I suppose to do about Kim and Janet?"_**  
**_" Wait for them. If they are not back within the hour, call me. Then call the local police and have them send a search party." _**

**_"Okay." Teri said. '' I really wish we could come back with you." _**

**_" Well, if our daughter didn't take off with her pal, all of us could have gone back together." Jack kissed Teri on the cheek. " Good luck, I love you."_**

**_Jack left the suite and grabbed a cab to get to the Airport. While in the cab, Jack thought about where his daughter would have ran off to, and why. _**

**_The cab driver pulled over at the airport entrance. Jack paid the driver and closed the door of the cab. He couldn't help but think about what could go wrong while he was in Los Angeles. What if his daughter could not be found? What if the whole state was depending on him to protect a potential future president? What if he could not return to Sydney to his family?_**

**_Jack's cell began to ring in his pocket. Jack pulled the phone out and opened it up. _**

**_" Bauer." He answered. _**

**_" Jack!" A voice cried out through the receiver. _**

**_" Teri?" He asked._**

**_" Yes, Jack. Kim and Janet haven't come back yet." She said worriedly._**

**_"Alright, Teri, I want you to call the police and have them go on a search for them. They cannot be far." _**

**_" Okay. Jack," Teri paused. Jack waited. " I love you."_**

**_" I love you too." Jack said, allowing the warmth of her voice warm him._**

**_Jack closed the phone and entered the airport. He waited in line for his passport check and ticket. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a beautiful young woman in hand cuffs escorted by a United States Marshall, boarding the plane. Jack tried not to think much of it, as it was not his business, but curiosity filled his mind. How did she become a fugitive? _**

**_" Next." The woman at the desk said. _**

**_Jack stepped up to the counter and said, " My name's Jack Bauer. I am returning to Los Angeles for a meeting regarding the protection of a presidential candidate. I was informed that my ticket for this flight is already paid?" _**

**_The woman took a moment to read a list on the computer screen. _**

**_"Yes. Indeed, it has been paid." She handed Jack the ticket. " Enjoy your flight , your seat is 31C, that is at the back of the plane. If you have any problems finding your seat, just ask the flight attendant, Cindy, she will help you." The woman said. _**

**_" Thank you." Jack said, and started to make his way towards the plane. As he walked aboard many people were already in their seats. Jack made his way towards the back of the plane and sat down in his seat. _**

**_" Hello, sir." A woman said, to Jack. " The plane is going to lift off in a few minutes, in the mean time, can I get you anything?" She asked. Jack quickly read her name tag._**

**_" No thank you, Cindy, I am fine right now". Jack answered. Cindy smiled and moved on up the isle. _**

**_Jack looked out the small rectangular window, not being able to think of anything but his wife and daughter._**

**_" Not sure why you are going back to L.A., pal, but you sure don't look happy about it". A woman said seating down next to Jack. Jack looked over at her. She shook his hand. " Ana Lucia." She said. _**

**_"Jack", He said, in a greeting manner. _**

**_" Oh, another one." She said with a sort of snarl in her voice._**

**_Not knowing how to respond, Jack said nothing. _**

**_" So, why are you heading to L.A.?" Ana Lucia asked._**

**_" Returning from vacation." Jack answered. _**

**_" You went on vacation alone?" _**

**_" No, my wife and daughter were with me."_**

**_"But they're not now?"_**

**_Jack stared at the seats in front of him. He did not appreciate the reminder. _**

**_"I had to leave them behind". _**

**_( End of flashback)_**

The sandy shore was only metres ahead of him. Exhausted, Jack didn't know if he could make it even a little further. A large wave gave him a shove towards the shore, and Jack sank his fingers deep into the grainy sand. He laid gasping for air.

Once his breath was level again, he stood and looked around. The beach was vacant aside from the pieces of debris from the plane.

Jack tried to block the sun from his eyes with his hand as he scanned the water for any other survivors.

" TERI!" He yelled as loud as he could. "KIM!" He yelled, he voice breaking off at the end in a dry sob. Jack kneeled on the ground and sobbed into his hands.

Suddenly, Jack heard movement in the trees behind him. Snapping of twigs and footsteps. Jack stood, watching the area where the noise came from. He looked around for something he can use for a weapon.

Jack picked up a large, sharp piece of metal that was lying on the sand.

More twigs snapped as the intruder moved through the bush. Soon, the noise was coming from multiple directions. Jack didn't know were to pay attention to. His heart pounding in his chest, he was certain that whoever was in the bushes could hear it beating.

" Jack?"

Jack wheeled around to see Ana Lucia standing with a large piece of wood in her hand. He breathed in deeply to calm himself.

"I'm sorry." He muttered , putting down the metal. " Is there anyone else with you."

"Yes. Twenty-three other survivors." She answered.

"How are they? Is everyone okay?"

" Mostly. A man named Donald has a broken leg. There are two scared children here also." Ana Lucia explained.

" Let me see the man's leg." Jack said.

Ana Lucia lead Jack to Donald, who laid wailing at the pain in his leg. The bone was snapped in half and it punctured through the skin on his leg.

" Dammit!" Jack said. "He needs a doctor."

"Wasn't there a doctor on the plane?" Someone asked.

" Yes, there was. Dr. Jack Shepard. He sat in seat 23B." A woman said. Jack looked at her. It was Cindy, the Flight attendant.

" Yes, I know that Jack." Ana Lucia said. " But that doesn't really help us, does it? He not here."

" Does anyone else have a medical background?" Jack asked.

A blonde woman that looked to be in her mid-thirties stepped forward. " I'm a clinical psychologist ." She said.

" Meaning?" Ana Lucia asked.

" It means I can understand, prevent, and give relief to people with psychological distress."

" Okay, great, so can you help this man's leg?"

" I'm not sure." The blonde woman said uncertainly.

" So, why the hell did you step up to help if you're _not sure _if you can?" Ana Lucia said in a unthankful manner.

" Look, she is all we got. At least she wants to help." Jack said, frustrated. " Ma'am , what's you name?" He asked her.

" Libby."

" Okay, Libby, can you in anyway help this man?"

" Yes." She answered quietly.

"Alright, please do."

Jack left Libby to tend to Donald, and he walked away towards the ocean. Ana Lucia follows close behind him.

"What are you doing?" She asked him.

" I'm wondering what I can do." He answered.

Ana Lucia didn't know how to respond to Jack's vague answers. She stood looking at him till he turned his head to face her.

" My Wife and daughter were on the plane too."


	3. The pilot

Jack dug through a suitcase trying to find some kind of sewing kit which he needed to use to sew up the gash on his side. He hears someone walking down the path that he made to get to a deserted area. A young woman walked slowly. She looked stunned and confused to Jack. She had very swollen, sore looking wrists.

"Excuse me." Jack said. "Have you ever used a needle?" The woman stopped dead in her tracks and stared at Jack.

"What?" She asked, out of breath.

"Have you patched a pair of jeans?"

She blinked a few times, still confused. "I, um, made the drapes in my apartment".

"Fantastic. Listen, do you have a second? I could use a bit of help." Jack said.

The woman walked up towards him. "Help with what?"  
Jack showed her the wound on his side, she cringed a bit.

"Look, I'd do it myself, I'm a doctor, but I can't reach it."

"You...want me to sew that up?"

"It's just like the drapes, same thing." Jack said.

"No, with the drapes I used a sewing machine."

"No, you can do this. I'm telling you, if you wouldn't mind..." Jack prompted, looking at her pleadingly.

"Of course, I will..." She said, taking the sewing kit from Jack.

"Thank you." Jack handed her a small bottle of liquor. "This is for your hands, but save some for the wound."

She nodded and opened the sewing kit. She closed her eyes for a moment. "Any color preference?"

Jack laughed a little, "Standard black."

" You know, I might throw up on you." She said.

"You're doing fine". Jack said grinning.

"You don't seem afraid at all. I don't understand that."

Jack took a minute to think of a response. "Well, fear's sort of an odd thing. When I was in residency, my first solo procedure was a spinal surgery on a sixteen year old kid, a girl. And at the end, after thirteen hours, I was closing her up and I... I accidentally ripped her dural sac, shredded the base of the spine where all the nerves come together. The membrane as thin as tissue. And so it ripped open and the nerves just spilled out of her like angel hair pasta, spinal fluid flowing out of her... the terror was just so real. And I knew I had to deal with it." Jack took a moment to wipe away some tears that fell gingerly down his cheeks. "So I just made a choice. I'd let the fear in, let it take over; let it do its thing, but only for five seconds, that's all I was going to give it. So I started to count, one, two, three, four, five... Then it was gone. I went back to work, sewed her up and she was fine."

The woman stared at him for a moment. "If that had been me, I would have run for the door."

"No, I don't think that is true. You're not running now."

"You'd think they would have come by now." Sayid Jarrah said, sitting down on a big log next to a bonfire.

"Huh? Who?" A young man said beside him.

"Anyone." Sayid answered, looking over that the man, who wrote the word "F.A.T.E. across his taped fingers.

"Would be nice, wouldn't it?" Boone said after adding another piece of wood to the fire. He returned to his bag and grabbed a chocolate candy bar. He made his way over to a blonde girl painting her nails on the beach. He offered her the chocolate bar.

"As if I'm going to start eating chocolate." She said.

"Shannon, we are going to be here for a while. You have to eat something."

"The plane has a black box, idiot. They know exactly where we are."

"Come on, Shannon." Boone said.  
"I will eat on the rescue boat."

Boone stared at her for a long minute, then unwrapped the candy bar and ate it himself. Boone soon got up and left his rude step-sister on the beach. He made his way towards some trees that created some shade, and began to build a tent out of sticks and a tarp.

"Excuse me." A woman said to Boone. Boone turned.

"Yes? Can I help you with something?"

"Uh, no. My name is Teri. I was just wondering if your friend on the beach was okay."

"Oh, Shannon...yeah, she's fine. She may not think so, but she is slightly spoiled. She's my sister."

"Well, I think you would make a very nice brother." Teri said.

"Thanks, I try to be." He said. "So, Teri, what about you? Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

"No, thank you, but you're sweet."

Boone smiled. "So, were you on the plane with anyone else?"

" My husband, my daughter, and her friend. We were returning from a vacation in Sydney."

"How old is your daughter?"  
" She's sixteen." Teri said with a small smile.

"Does she have blonde hair?"

"Yes."

"I think I have seen your daughter, Teri. In the jungle when I was gathering wood."

Teri turned to Boone.

"Was she okay? Is she hurt? Did she say anything?"

"Um, no, she did not say anything. She had some cuts and scrapes but she was able to walk. I think she is okay."

"Oh, goodness. My Kim...Kimberly." Teri trailed off, out of breath. Teri began to sob again. She grabbed Boone's hand and squeezed it.

Boone reached his arm in front of Teri and turned her chin so that she faced him. "Teri, I will find Kim for you."

Teri gave Boone a wide, tear-filled smile. She mouthed the words, "Thank you."

"You're lucky."

"Yeah? Why is that?" Jack asked standing up with his newly stitched side.  
"You're lucky that I didn't get sick on you."

"Yes, I suppose I am lucky." Jack smiled. "I told you that you would do fine."

She only smiled at him. Not admitting that he was right.

They walked down the path on to the beach. Jack stood gazing at the surrounding landscape.

"Besides the wreckage and the smoke, this place is rather beautiful." His new friend said. She looked at him and grinned a little.

"Yeah, if you can look on the bright and get past the fact that we are lost and no one knows where we are."

"That's true." She said.

The big man that Jack saw earlier on the beach began to make his way towards Jack. Once he stood in front of him, out of breath his said, " Jack, there's a dying guy on the beach. Well, you know, being a doctor and all... You'd maybe could help the dude. He don't look too good."

"Alright. Hey, what is your name?" Jack asked.

"Uhh, just call me Hurley."

"Alright, Hurley. Where is this guy?"

Hurley led the way to a man lying on the beach with a sharp piece of metal puncturing his stomach.

"Jesus..." Jack muttered under his breath. "We need to get him off the ground."

"Okay, well have fun doing that." Hurley said turning to leave.  
"Hey, where are you going? I could use a hand."

"Ha, no way dude... not to be rude or nothin'...I'm not so good with blood". Hurley said.

"Well, you don't have to look. Just come here and lift this.."

"I can do it." The woman said. Jack looked up at her. "Where are we moving him?"

"Are you sure you want to.."

"Where are we moving him?" She asked again, cutting Jack off.

"Into a tarp tent on the beach. It will give us shelter while I remove the hunk of metal."

She nodded and helped Jack carry the man into the tent.

Jack began to examine the man's wound.

"A United States Marshall." He said, shaking his head.

"His name is Edward Mars." The woman said quietly.

"How do you know his name?"

"He has a name tag on his jacket."

Jack smiled and nodded slowly. He wasn't entirely sure if she was telling the whole truth. He thought she may have known him before she read the tag.

"Do you think he is going to live?" She asked. Her eyes not moving from the man's wound.

"Why? Do you know him?"

"He was sitting next to me." She said.

Jack began to pick away at a large leaf to turn it into the shape of a plane. He sat on a log facing a small bonfire. "We must have been about 40,000 feet high when it happened. Hit a air pocket, and dropped maybe 200 feet...and the turbulence was...I..I blacked out." Jack explained.

" I didn't. I saw the whole thing. I knew that the tail was gone, but I couldn't bring myself to look back. And then, then the front broke off."

Jack looked at her for a moment. He noticed how scared she really was.

"Well, it's not here on the beach, neither is the tail. We need to figure out which way we came in."

"Why?"

"Because there is a chance we can find the cockpit. If it is still intact, we might be able to find a transceiver. We might be able to send out a signal, we can help the rescue party find us." Jack said.

"How do you know all that?"

"I took a few flying lessons, it was not for me." Jack said, grinning.

"I saw some smoke, just through the valley. If you are thinking about going for the cockpit, I'm going with you."

Jack stopped and smiled. "I don't even know your name."

"Kate."

"Jack."

"What was that?" Shannon said loudly, after hearing a strange noise coming from the jungle. She looked around for Boone, starting to feel a bit frightened.

"That was weird right?" A man said, holding his hand above his eyes to block the sun.

"Why the hell would you tape you fingers like that? Do you know how ridiculous that looks? Honestly!" Shannon exclaimed, looking at the man's hand.

"Shannon, really. Could you show some respect? For once.." Boone said, walking up beside the man to block Shannon's view.

The noise started again and everyone stood looking at the trees of the jungle.

"Was that Vincent?" A young boy shouted.

"Walt! You stay back here." His father said, stepping up to stop his son from running off. "That is not Vincent. That sounds far too big to be a dog."

Trees began to fall in the jungle. The survivors gasped and backed away.

"Did anyone see that?" Claire asked.

"Oh yeah." Hurley said.

More trees fell on to the jungle's floor.

"Terrific." Said the man with F.A.T.E. written across his taped fingers.

"That sure didn't sound like an animal."

"No, that sounded way too big."

"Was it monkeys? Yeah, definitely monkeys."

"Some really big monkeys."

The conversation continued. Everyone's fear picked up and people began to get desperate to get off the island.

Kate walked up towards Jack. "Are you ready?" She asked.

"Kate, you showed me where the smoke is, I can get there myself."

"I'm coming." Kate said.

Jack realized that she was not going to take no for an answer.

"Well, alright. You are going to need better shoes though."

"Whatever it was, it wasn't natural." Michael, Walt's father said.

"Hey, does anyone have sun block?" The young man with the taped fingers asked.

"Yeah, I do, F.A.T.E fingers." Shannon said, tossing him the bottle.

"Excellent, but my name's Charlie. Not F.A.T.E fingers." He said.

"Whatever." Shannon said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, so, I was looking in the fuselage, and it's pretty grim in there. Do you think we should do something about the...uh.. B-O-D-Y-S?" Hurley asked.

"What are you spelling, man? Bodies?" Micheal asked.

"B-O-D-I-E-S." Walt spelled it out correctly.

"That sounds like a good idea, Hurley." Sayid said.

"No. They will deal with it when they get here." Shannon said.

"So, in the meantime you just want to leave the corpses to rot in the fuselage because you are too lazy to move them and give them a proper burial?" Sayid asked.

"I didn't kill them. I don't know them. Why should I care?" Shannon asked, not looking up at Sayid even once.

Before Sayid had a chance to reply, Jack walked up.

"We are going out to look for the cockpit, to see if we can find a transceiver to send out a distress signal." Jack turned to Boone. "You need to keep an eye on the wounded. If the Marshall wakes up, try to keep him calm. Do not let him remove the piece of shrapnel, you understand?"  
"Yeah, got it. What about the guy with the leg. The tourniquet?"  
"I stopped the bleeding. He should be alright." Jack answered.  
"Alright, good job."  
"Hey! I'll come with you! I want to help." Charlie said, walking up to Jack.  
"Thanks, but I don't need any more help." Jack said, about to turn to head off.

"No, its cool. I don't really feel like standing still. So..." He waited for Jack to respond. Jack nodded to him. "Excellent." Charlie said heading off to grab his things.

"Can I ask you something?" Kate asked Charlie on their way to the cockpit.

"Me? I'd be thrilled." Charlie said.

"Have we ever met anywhere? You seem familiar."

" No, that is not likely. But I look familiar do I?"

"Yeah." Kate said.

"But you can't quite place it?"

"No, I can't."

"Yeah, I think I know where you've seen me." Charlie said, grinning.

"You do?"

"_You all everybody...you all everybody._" Charlie sang. " Have you ever heard that song?"

"I have heard it. I just don't know what the hell you're..."

"That's us! Driveshaft!" Charlie exclaimed. "Look- the ring! From our second tour of Finland. You've never heard of Driveshaft?"

"The band?"

"Yeah, the band." Charlie said.

"You were in Driveshaft?"

"I am in Driveshaft. I play bass."

"You're serious?" Kate asked, unable to believe it.

"Yeah, I'm Charlie. Track 3, you know, I'm the back-up vocals."

"Wow, my friend Beth would freak. She loved you guys." Kate said.

"Hey, give me Beth's number. I'll call her, I'd love to."

"Hey." Jack said suddenly.

"Jack, have you ever heard of Driveshaft?" Kate asked.

"_You all everybody..." _Charlie began to sing again.

"We have to keep moving," Jack said.

"You were good." Kate said to Charlie.

"We _are_ good. We're back together, in the middle of a comeback." Charlie explained.

A crash of thunder startled them, and it began to pour down rain. Within seconds they were drenched.

"Hey, you guys...is this normal. The whole end-of-the-world type of weather? Is it?" Charlie asked.

"Look!" Kate says as the cockpit of the plane was visible. Jack leaned up against the side of the plane, breathing heavily. Kate and Charlie waited for his instruction. "Let's do this." Jack said.

They began to climb inside of the wrecked cockpit. Dead bodies were slumped over the ruined passenger seats. Debris and glass everywhere.

"Alright, let's get this trans..."

"Transceiever." Jack said."

"Transceiver thing, and get out of here." Charlie said.

Jack climbed up to the cockpit door. He struggled with opening it.

"Charlie, pass me up that fire extinguisher." He said. Charlie passed it up and Jack used the blunt end to smash against the door. Soon, the door busted open, and a body fell out, nearly knocking Kate and Charlie off balance.

"Kate, are you okay?" Jack asked.

"Yeah."  
"I'm fine. Charlie's fine, by the way." Charlie said.

"Kate, you don't have to come up here." Jack said.

"I'm coming."

Jack shook his head at her stubbornness. Jack climbed into the cockpit and held his hand out to pull Kate up.

"So, what does a transceiver look like?" Kate asked.

"Like a complicated walkie-talkie." Jack answered.

Kate climbed over the corpse of the pilot to look for the transceiver. Suddenly, the pilot took a breath.

Kate jumped.

"Jack!"

Jack came over to the pilot's side. "Hey, can you hear me?" He turned to Kate. "Get him some water."

Once Kate came back with the water, Jack held the water bottle up to the pilot's lips.

"How many survived?" The pilot chocked out.

"At least Forty-eight. Does anything feel broken?"

"My head is dizzy. That is all."

"It is most likely a concussion." Jack said.

"How..how long has it been?"

"Sixteen hours." Jack answered.

"Has anyone come?"

"Not yet."

"Six hours into the flight, the radio went out. No one could see us. We began to turn back to Fiji to land, but once we hit turbulence, we were one thousand miles off course. They were looking for us in the wrong place." The pilot explained.

"Do you have a transceiver?" Jack asked.

The pilot began to move to find it.

"Good, that is what we were hoping. You should not move though." Jack said.

"No, I'm okay. The transceiver is right there." He points to the floor. Kate grabbed the transciever and hands it to the pilot.

He began fiddling with the transceiver.

"Its not working."

Jack's jaw clenched. "Kate, where is Charlie?"

Kate got up to go look for Charlie. Stepping over dead bodies and calling his name, Charlie finally came out of the bathroom.

"Charlie, what were you doing in there?"

"What? The bathroom?" Charlie said.

The plane began to shake and the a eerie noise came from outside the remains of the plane.

"What the hell was that?" The pilot said.

"Jack, it is right outside." Kate said, as she climbed back into the cockpit with some help from Charlie.

"What's right outside?" The pilot asked.

"Shhh." Jack said.

Kate covered her mouth with her hand, to muffle the sound of her breathing. Jack tried to look out the broken window to see if he could see it. The pilot stood up and looked out of the window. He stood in a opening in the broken glass and looked around.  
"What are you doing? Get back in here!" Jack said, reaching over to grab the man and pull him back in.  
Charlie finally climbs up into the cockpit and the pilot is ripped away from the cockpit and blood splattered on the window.

Kate screamed and turned the other way. Jack moved towards her.  
"What the hell just happened?" Charlie asked.  
Jack reached over for the transceiver that was going to fall at any moment.  
"Jack! Come on!" Kate yelled.  
The Cockpit fell to the ground from its inclined position. Jack, Kate, and Charlie run to get outside. Outside they continue to run and Charlie's leg gets stuck under a root of a tree. Jack turned back to help him. Kate kept running and ended up alone.  
Kate tries to hide herself in a group of close knit trees. Trying to compose herself, Kate begins to try Jack's advice. She starts counting to five slowly.  
Kate came out from her hiding, and looked around. She heard something running up behind her and she turned quickly and fell on top of Charlie.  
"Where the hell is Jack?" Kate asked.  
"I don't know." Charlie said.  
"Did you see him?"

"Yeah, he pulled me up."

"Where is he?" Kate asked.

"I don't know."

"How can you not know?"  
"We got separated. I fell, he helped me, that thing was..."

"You saw it!" Kate exclaimed.

"No! It was right there. We were dead, I mean I was, then Jack came back, pulled me up and then he was gone."

Kate looked around. " We have to go back for him."

"Go back? There! Kate, there is a certain gargantuan about this thing." Charlie said.

"Then don't come." Kate replied as she began to walk off.

"Wonderful." Charlie said, following reluctantly.

Charlie struggled to keep up with Kate. She most have been use to moving around through forests.

"Kate, I heard to call a name earlier. You called Jack, and I'm Charlie, by the way".

"Shh." Kate said.

"What? What do you see?"

Kate bends down to look at a reflection in the water.

"What is that?" Charlie asked.

"Charlie, do not look up." Kate said, but she was too late. Charlie and Kate stood looking up at a body in the tree.

"Who is..." Charlie began to ask.

"It's the pilot." Jack's voice said behind them.

"Jack, did you see it? The monster?" Kate asked.

"No. It was right behind me, but I dove into the bushes." Jack answered.

Charlie began to point up at the body of the pilot in the tree above them. "You guys, how does something like that happen?"

Jack and Kate exchanged looks.

"What?" Charlie asked.

Jack shook his head. " We got what we came for. Let's get out of here."

"Anything?"Charlie asked.

"No, Charlie. Nothing." Jack said.

"And now?"

"Why do you keep asking me if there is anything?" Jack asked.

"Well, pardon me for sounding desperate, but before the pilot was ripped from the cockpit, he said something about no one being able to find us until we got the transceiver working. So, is there anything?"

"No."

"Okay." Charlie said, sighing.

"Hey, Charlie. What were you doing in the bathroom?" Kate asked him.

"Oh, I thought you could tell. I was sick- puking. My one tangible contribution to the trek.'' Charlie said.

"No, I'm glad you came, Charlie." Kate said, giving him a small smile.

Charlie smiled back. "Every trek needs a coward."

"You're not a coward."

Charlie stopped, staring after Kate.


	4. Addicted

Chapter 4

(Flashback)

_Tap, tap, tap, tap-it, tap_. He didn't mean to make the irritating noise. To be honest, it was annoying him just as much as it was annoying the other passengers around him. It was like his finger had a mind of its own, constantly tapping the pewter ring engraved with the letters "DS," on the arm of the chair.

_Why did Liam have to give me the damn thing?_ Charlie thought. _I'm more likely to start a family? In what world?_

"Are you alright, sir?" A voice said next to him.

Charlie looked up to see the flight attendant looking worriedly at him. " I'm good, thanks." Charlie answered.

_Lie._ A voice said in his head. _You're far from 'fine'..._

"Can I get you some water?" The attendant asked.

"I'm fine...Thank you. Please." Charlie said, beginning to get annoyed. _Of course, like water can help me..._

"Alright." She said, nodding. Charlie could tell she wasn't convinced. He watched her walk down the aisle behind him. The attendant began talking to the other flight attendants and she motioned a hand towards him.

Charlie's blood ran cold.

_Well done, Charlie.._

Charlie jumped out of his seat and began running down the aisles. He looked quickly over his shoulder to see he was being followed by some of the flight attendants.

He ran right into a man, dressed nicely in a tuxedo and tie. "Move." Charlie mumbled angrily.

He reached the bathroom, and he gave a relieved sigh and swiftly turned the door handle.

Realizing that the door was locked, Charlie panicked for a moment. Run.

He ran and jumped into some rows of seats. He tried avoiding landing in peoples laps.

"Uh. Exuse me! What is you're problem?" One lady exclaimed.

"Shannon, relax. When you got to go, you got to go." The young man next to her said.

_Precisely._ Charlie thought. He wished it was as simple as just needing a bathroom break...

The plane began shaking and swaying quickly, startling Charlie, he opens a bathroom door and locks it behind him.

Charlie hardly acknowledges the announcement being made about returning to your seat and remaining calm.

He takes off his shoe and drops a bag of heroin into the palm of his hand. Staring at his hand, his conscience tells him, _You're better than this, Charlie. Don't give in._

_No_. He says back. _I'm not better than this. This is me._

Slowly Charlie begins to open the bag.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Sir, are you alright?" He heard the flight attendant ask through the door.

"Uh..Just a minute!" Charlie answered back, a little frantic.

The knocking continued. "Just a minute!" Charlie said.

He ripped open the bag and began stuffing the contents into his mouth. The taste was pastey and bitter, but the affect was unlike any other. It was a feeling where all worries vanished. Nothing mattered, not even the flight attendants demanding that Charlie open the door at once.

"Open the door now, sir!" One of the attendants said. His voice interrupting Charlie's careless thoughts.

Charlie clenched his teeth. If he waited any longer, for sure the attendants would break open the door. Illegal substances are not tolerated anywhere, especially not on a commercial flight.

Charlie attempts to dispose of the drugs down the sink. Without much luck, he fumbled with them worriedly.

Suddenly there was a huge burst in the turbulence. The plane must have drop a few hundred feet, throwing Charlie to the ceiling of the restroom, back first.

After hitting the ground again, stunned and scared, Charlie scammered out of the bathroom into the hallway.

Panting, he sits with his back against the wall.

Trying to catch his breath, he looks around. What the bloody hell was that? He wondered.

He could hear screaming from the other parts of the plane.

Charlie closes his eyes, trying to convince himself that this was all a dream. A really bad one.

He stands up and tries to return to his seat. Another burst in the turbulence sends him falling to the floor again. Shocked, he looks up wondering if it was just safer on the ground. Charlie looked to his left and saw a food cart rolling quickly towards him.

Sucking in breath, he rolls out of the way just in time. Scanning his surrounds for any other random, dangerous objects, he crawls to a empty passenger seat and secures a seatbelt and pulls a oxygen mask on to his face. He breathes in deeply several times, trying to calm himself.

(End of flashback)

Boone sighed as he saw his step-sister still lying on a blanket, tanning, just like she were at some beach in California.

" Hey, we're going through some clothes. Sorting them." He said to her. Shannon never looked up or gave Boone any sign of her attention.

With frustration building inside, Boone said, " I see you have found your bag." He looks at her. Shannon continued to gaze at the waves of the ocean infront of her. " Come on, you want to give us a hand, at least?" Boone asked. He already knew the answer.

" No. I don't really want to give you a hand, because you're wasting your time. They're coming." She said.

Boone walked away. At least she answered. That was more than I expected. He thought, thinking of all the times she has simply ignored him.

Teri walked up to Boone. " I'll give you a hand." She said.

"Thank you, Teri. That would be greatly appreciated." He said.

Teri walked along with Boone.

"You know, someone should really tell your sister that tanning is not healthy." Teri said.

" Oh, believe me, Teri, I've tried. Shannon's head is as hard as rock. She is bright, she really is. You just have to get past that stubborness. What she says and does to others is like a reflection of what she thinks of herself. She'll never admit it though."

" Oh, why?" Teri asked. "She is beautiful."

" I know. Many have told her that." Boone said slowly, as if he were exhausted. "I have told her that. She has had many boyfriends, and..uh..lets just say they have never really worked out."

Teri looked curiously at Boone.

" Shannon uses people..and she also has a bad taste for men. To keep it simple." Boone said.

" I can relate." Teri replied. " My Kim always chose boys that I never really approved of." She said with a sad smile.

Boone looked at Teri, noticing her sadness. " Teri." He said to get her attention. Once she looked at him, he continued. " We will find her. I promise you that."

Shannon looked over her shoulder at Boone. She wondered why he had been spending so much time with that woman. Who was she?

"Is that your boyfriend?" Someone asked her.

Shannon turned to face the speaker. It was Claire, the pregnant woman.

"No, he's my brother." Shannon said. " God's friggin' gift to humanity." She added, rolling her eyes and pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Well, he seems very nice." Claire said smiling.

"You know, yeah, he is nice. Why don't you go talk to him?" Shannon said, her words sliding off her tongue rudely.

"Oh, well maybe later. He looks kind of busy." Claire said still smiling, ignoring the annoyance behind Shannon's eye. " You know, I use to have a stomach." She commented, laying a hand gently on the roundness of her belly.

"Do you know what it is? A boy or girl?" Shannon asked.

"Not yet. I actually haven't felt the baby move since yesterday." Claire said. A sad, worried look washed over her smile.

"What? Do you think it's dead?"

" I really don't think much about it. I just hope it's okay." Claire answered, forcing a small smile.

Michael Dawson walked up to a young woman of Korean ancestry. "Excuse me," He began, " Have you seen my boy? Walt?"

She stared at him for a long moment and said something so fast, Michael couldn't tell if it was English or not.

"Pardon?" He asked.

She spoke again. Definitely not English, Michael thought.

The woman's husband walked up, and started talking. Michael realized that they both spoke Korean. Michael could not understand what they were saying, but all motions are basically the same. The man motioned to his wife to button up her shirt. She does it right away.

"I..Uh...I'm sorry." Michael said not knowing what to say or do. He turned to walk away, continuing to call his son's name.

"Dad! Over here!" Walt yelled. "Vincent! Come on, boy!" Walt was desperate to get his dog back. "Vincent!" Then his foot hit something that was metal. Walt bent down and picked up pair of handcuffs.

Michael ran up behind Walt. "Hey! Walt, what have I told you? After everything that has happened!" Michael exclaimed.

"I thought maybe Vincent would be around." Walt said.

"I told you to stay on the beach."

"This is so close to the beach, I thought it would be okay." Walt said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Don't do that, and you listen to me, Walt. I mean what I say. Do you understand?" Michael said to him sternly. He caught the dirty look that his son shot him. Michael tried to ignore it.

"What is this?" He asked taking the handcuffs out of his son's hands.

"I dunno. I just found them." Walt said.

A shiver ran down Michael's spine. He wrapped a arm around Walt. "Come here. Lets go." He said, and they walked back to the beach.

The survivors all looked up as the sound of a fist hitting skin sounded through the air.

Sayid's fist slammed into the face of another man.

"Hey, guys c'mon." Michael said, moving Walt farther away from the brawl.

People began to stand around in a circle, watching the fight. Sayid seemed to have taken the lead, then the other contestant threw sand in his face, and charged as Sayid was temporarily blinded.

"Hey! Break it up!" Jack said running over to pull the other man off of Sayid. "I said, break it up!" He began to drag the man away from Sayid as Michael tried to hold Sayid down.

"I am sick of this madness!" Sayid yelled.

"What! You want some more of me boy?" The man yelled back, struggling against Jack's grip.

"Tell everyone what you told me!" Sayid said. "Tell them that I crashed the plane! Go on- tell them!"

"The shoe fits, buddy!"

"Alright, what is going on?" Jack asked, releasing the man.

"My son found these in the jungle." Michael said, handing Jack the handcuffs.

"This guy was sitting in the back row of business class the whole flight, he never got up!" The man began to say. "His hands folded under a blanket. And for some reason, just pointing this out, the man next time him didn't make it."

"Thank you so much for observing my behavior." Sayid retorted.

"You don't think I saw them pull you out of line before we boarded."

Sayid tries to get back at the man.

"Come on! Bring it!" The man bellowed.

"STOP!" Kate yelled.

Sayid backed off.

"We found the transceiver, but its not working." Kate said. "Can anybody help?"

"Yes." Sayid answered. " I might be able to."

"Oh great! Yeah, lets trust this guy." The man said, throwing his hands in the air.

"Oh, will you shut up?" Boone said.

He gave Boone a dirty look.

"Hey, we're all in this together, man. Lets treat each other with a little respect." Hurley said.

"Shut up, Lardo."

"Hey." Jack said, facing the man. "Give it a break."

"Whatever you say, Doc. You're the hero."

"You guys found the cockpit?" Boone asked Jack. He nodded. "Any survivors?"

"No."

Sayid examined the transceiver. "Its a dual-band military spec. Chances are that the batteries are good. But the radio is dead."

"Can you fix it?" Kate asked.

"I need some time."

"He's a chain-smoking jackass." Hurley said walking up to Sayid.

"Some people have problems."Sayid replied.

"Some people have problems? Like us? Him?" Hurley said. "You're okay, I like you."

"You're okay too." Sayid said with a grin. He held out his hand. "Sayid."

"Hurley." They shook hands. "So, how do you know how to do all of that?"

"I was a military communications officer." Sayid said.

"Oh yeah? Did you ever see battle?"

"I fought the Gulf war."

"No way, man. I have I buddy who fought over there. He was 104th Airborne. What are you? Air force? Army?" Hurley asked.

"Republican guard."Sayid answered. Hurley just stared at him.

Charlie walked through the jungle alone, searching for firewood. He hummed a song that his band "Drive Shaft," use to play. Charlie bent down to pick up a large piece of wood, when he saw someone a little ways ahead of him.

Charlie crouched down in the bushes, gazing at a young woman. She couldn't have been older than 16.

"Hey, Charlie. Any luck finding.." Boone began coming down the path Charlie made.

"Shh." Charlie said. "Look."

Boone knelt down next to Charlie and looked at the girl.

"I don't remember seeing her on the beach."

"Christ, I know who that is." Boone said, standing up.

"Boone, where you goin'?"

"Her name is Kim Bauer. I have to talk to her." Boone said.

He made his way up to Kim. She sat on a large fallen tree, holding her right arm limply. Boone approached her quietly and calmly, hoping he wouldn't scare her with his sudden presence.

"Kim?"

She jumped and stood up backing away from him. "Who are you?"

"My name is Boone. I..uh.."

"How do you know my name?"

"I talked to your mother, she's worried about.."

"No, you don't know my mother. I know everyone she knows. We don't keep secrets from each other." She said abruptly. "Go away.''

"Wait, Kim, just hear me out." Boone begged. She swallowed nervously. "Kim, I only want to know if you're okay. I met your mom on the beach after the accident. I'm no secret."

The expression on Kim's face turned from resentment to relaxed.

"She's worried about you, Kim." He met her eyes. " She wants you home."

Kim sucked in a air. She looked at the ground near her feet. Thinking. "Okay." She said.

Boone held out his left hand, curious to see if she would take it. Kim hesitantly raised her hand and grasped his. He squeezed it gently and pulled her forward calmly.

She gasped a little and let go of his hand, immediately rubbing her wrist.

"Are you hurt?" Boone asked her.

"No. Its nothing."

"That doesn't answer the question." He said, turning around to face her. He held her hand and probed at her wrist. "It looks swollen."

"I tripped." She said.

"We have a doctor on the beach, Jack. He can help." Boone said. Kim nodded and followed him. Charlie decided that it was a good time to come out of hiding.

He bounded up beside Kim. " Hello, I'm Charlie."

"Hi." Kim said, wondering where in the world he came from. She turned nervously away from him.

"He's another survivor." Boone explained. He laid a hand gently on her shoulder. " He is harmless, really."

"Harmless? What? Aye, Boone, I ain't harmless. I don't fight much, yes, but I could do some real damage if I really wanted..."

"Charlie!" Boone said, turning around to face him, covering one side of his mouth to muffle his voice. " I was trying to reassure her and you're no help."

"Oh." Charlie said, looking ahead at Kim, who was watching them curiously.

Boone trekked up along side Kim, and Charlie staggered a few steps behind.

"Hey, he's right, really. I am harmless. Mostly." Charlie said.

Boone couldn't help but grin.

"How many are there." Kim asked suddenly.

"How many survivors you mean?" Boone asked.

" Yeah."

" Around Forty-eight."

" So, you've seen my mom, but have you seen my dad? Or Janet?"

" I'm not sure, Kim."

" My dad, Jack Bauer. He has blonde hair like me, average height, dressed up like he is on a mission. He's a federal agent."

" A federal agent? Really." Boone said, raising his eyebrows and nodding.

"Yeah, from the C.T.U. in Los Angeles. He catches terrorists and stuff."

"Huh, is that all. You say it like its a common, everyday job." Boone commented.

"Well, I guess it is for me, I'm use to it." Kim shrugged.

"So, who is this Janet? Is she your friend?"

"Yep, she came with us to Sydney. She's around my age, dark hair..." She looked at Boone. "You've seen her, haven't you?"

" I don't remember all the faces that I've seen. Its been pretty hectic on the beach, but I'm sure she's close by."

She nodded.

They continued in silence. The humid air hovered close around them, the over-grown plants making the narrow trails hardly visible.

Unexpectedly, Kim collapsed on to the jungle floor. Charlie avoided stepping on her, but barely. "Kim!" He exclaimed.

Boone bent down next to her, placing his fingers on her neck, feeling her pulse.

"What happened to her?" Charlie asked.

" I don't know. Exhaustion, or maybe dehydration. Do you have some water?" Boone asked.

Charlie passed the bottle to him. Boone propped Kim up against his chest, tilting her head up as he slowly dribbled water through her slightly parted lips.

Boone poured a bit of water on to his hand and spread it across her face.

Finally, her lashes began to flutter and she groaned softly. She tried to sit up, wincing every move she made.

"Easy," Boone said.

"What...How'd I.." She stammered.

"Shh, you fainted or something. You may be dehydrated." He handed her the bottle of water. She drank a little.

" Okay. Let's go." She said, about to stand up.

"Hold on, wait." Boone said, pulling her back down. " You can't pass out, wake, and get on the move again. Just relax."

"Why? I'm okay now."

" I'm glad you're okay, but we're staying here for now and we know the way back, you don't."

Kim stared angrily at Boone.

"I thought you were bringing me back to my mom," Kim said.

"In a few minutes, we'll continue." Boone said.

Kim sighed, and sat cross-legged, her elbow resting on her knee and her hand propping her head up. They sat in awkward silence for several minutes.

Kim groaned and rubbed her temples with her fingers, trying her soothe her headache.

"You should drink more water," Boone said, handing her the bottle.

She shook her head, refusing her take it. "I'm not thirsty."

"We know you're not thirty, you're dehydrated..."Charlie said.

"Kim..." Boone said. She looked at him. "Drink."

She snatched the bottle from his hand and twisted off the lid.

"You must take after your father.." Boone said.

"Why's that?" Kim asked..

" Cause your mom doesn't seem at all stubborn."

"Oh, just you wait...but yeah, I mostly take after my dad.." Kim said. She took another sip of the water. "Alright, can we go now?"

Boone looked to Charlie, and he shrugged. They all stood up and got back on the trail to the beach.

Kate walked up to Sayid, running her hand through her hair. Sayid was fumbling around with the transceiver.

"Is it working?" Kate asked.

"Seems to be, but we're not picking up a signal."

"Why are we trying to pick up a signal? Aren't we trying to send one?"

"Yes, but what you see here are bars. Bars would show you whether the radio is getting reception." Sayid explained.

"We need bars?" Kate asked, still confused.

"We could broadcast blind. Hope that a ship somewhere picks up our distress call, but that could be a waste of the battery, It won't last for long..but there is one thing we can try." Sayid said.

"What?"

"We can try to get a signal from higher ground."

"How high?"

Sayid looks up to a large mountain ahead of them.

On the narrow trail, Kim stumbled, nearly falling down on her knees. Charlie caught her by her shoulders.

"You alright?" Charlie asked.

Kim pushed his hands off her shoulders. "I'm fine."

Charlie watched after her as she continued a few feet behind Boone. She stumbles again, catching her balance with a tree.

"Boone, I think Kim should rest." Charlie said.

Boone stopped. "Okay."

"No, I just want to go... I want to see my mom." Kim said, tiredly.

Boone sighed. "I know." He scratched the side of head, thinking. "Alright, come here. I'll carry you."

Boone carried Kim the rest of the way to the beach.

Boone rushed her to the tent where the injured Marshall was located.

"Charlie, can you get something to put her on? I'm going to find Jack." Boone said.

Boone ran out of the tent and on to the beach.

"Jack!" He yelled.

Jack turned, "Boone, great, you're back, look I need.."

"Jack wait.." Boone interrupted. "I found Teri's daughter. She might need medical attention, I'm not entirely sure."

Jack looked at Boone, "Where is she?"

Boone led him to the tent.

"Why is she in here?" Jack asked.

"It's the closest shelter I could find. It's sort of like doctor's office, you know." Boone said.

"No, more like a operation room..." Jack said, running a hand through his hair.

Charlie stood up when Jack and Boone entered.

"Aye, Boone...you sir, are lucky!" Charlie said.

"Shh, Charlie...what? Lucky?" Boone said, pulling him outside the tent.

"Yes, she's been asking for you."

"What? Kim has?" Boone asked, almost shocked.

"Yes!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Huh," Boone said, sliding past Charlie back into the tent. He stood next to Jack, who was checking Kim over for injuries.

"How is she?" Boone asked.

"Busted up a bit...probably from the crash. Nothing major...nothing that can't be healed." Jack said, applying a little alcohol and water to her scrapes and cuts.

Kim flinched to the sting of her wounds and tried to sit up. Boone held her down gently.

The Marshall behind them began fussing and screaming in pain.

"Boone, stay with her for a bit. I need to take care of him." Jack said, turning towards the Marshall.

Kate appeared beside him. "How is he? Can you do anything?"

"Pull out the shrapnel." Jack said plainly. "It's all that can be done."

"But you said yesterday that.."

"Yeah Kate, but that was yesterday..I was hoping he'd be at a hospital by now. If I leave him like this, he'll be dead within a day." Jack said.

"If I can open him up, and control the bleeding, if he doesn't go into sepsis, and if I can find some antibiotics...he'll be alright."

Boone sat listening to Jack. His heart ached for the Marshall. The chances of him living were not good.

Jack sighed, staring at the shrapnel in the man's stomach.

Kate and Boone exchanged pained glances.

"I'm going on a hike." Kate said.

"Sorry?" Jack said, looking at her confused.

"Sayid fixed the transceiver, but we can't use it. Not from here." Kate turned to leave the tent.

"Kate, wait a minute." Jack said.

"You said that we have to send out a signal."

"Kate, you saw what that thing did to that pilot."

"Yeah, I did. What makes you think we're any safer here than we are in the jungle?" Kate asked.

"Wait for me, I don't know how long.." Jack couldn't finish his sentence. He just looked at the injured Marshall.

"Sayid said that the batteries won't last." Kate said.

"Alright...if you see anything...anything...Run."


End file.
